Fairy Tail 2nd Generation
by MissUnderCover
Summary: Akira is the foster daughter of Minerva. This is her chance in the New World. She finds two Iron Twins. A Son of Lightning. A Daughter of Fire Dragon. Lastly, the Daughter dedicated to Time. And a Son with the Heart of Ice. And a Secret guild in the midst of the Ban of Mage Guilds, and the Scorn of Mages.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Fairy Tail 2nd Generation.

So there Akira, age 17, was, running down the side walk in a small town near Magnolia. She came to a halt and started panting.

"I'm almost there." She spat. A few days ago her foster mother, Minerva, was taken captive from their home for reasons that she did not know. The only reason that could be from her knowledge was that Minerva was a mage.

Mages had long been disgraced since she was born. She didn't know why for sure. Minerva wouldn't tell her. All the mage guilds split, and current mages had fled the country of Fiore, to the nearby provinces.

Akira had set out to grab back her foster mother. After all, that was all she had. Akira fingered her scarlet red hair, and tied it in a ponytail. Her tattoo on her face might as well have been another give away, but she didn't care. Only mages had power tattoo's, but that was all right. For the sake of justice.

Akira ran throughout the town, people started to avoid her.

"Um! Do you?" Akira shouted.

"Go away!" snarled a villager. The villager held a giant stone.

"We've chased out other mages, we can chase out you too! Curse!"

"I just wanted to ask you something!" Akira shouted in frustration. Slowly more villagers spewed out, as she backed up against the wall.

Akira shook her head. It was the same in every wretched town. No wonder Minerva was always living in the forest, and even then; moving was always in her best interest.

She felt a tug on her hand. Suddenly a yank pulled her through the crowd, down a dark alley. She couldn't see, as she was pulled through corners of a dark maze. Suddenly she heard a large slam, and a light lit up. A room, that wasn't a room. It was more like an alley, with all sides walled up except for the sky.

"Where am I?" Akira wondered.

"You can thank us later. You would've died out there. The governess of that town hates mages. Even before the ban." A girl in black said.

"Yeah, your welcome. I'm Xela. She's Lexa. Identical twins, like wise." Another girl, with the same exact look. Beautiful brown eyes, punk look. The only difference was that Xela had her black hair and blue streaks tied up in a pony-tail, and her combat boots were bar laced. Lexa had her hair down in a head band, her combat boots nerdy tied. But otherwise, they were the closest looking things in all of Earthland.

Lexa and Xela examined Akira. Xela opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"You're a mage huh?" She said instead. Akira nodded. She held up her hand. She whispered for the twins to attack her. Lexa started to question her, but Xela stepped in.

"Alright. But trust me. I'm one bad mage." She smirked and she sent a punch. It wasn't a regular punch. It was an iron punch, literally. Lexa and Xela were born of the Dragon Race. They were the twins of the Iron Dragon.

Akira stared surprised. She quickly reacted, blocking the punch. The air in front of her hand waved. She let out a breathe or relief.

"You caught me off guard." Akira smiled and wrote down the name of her magic on the dirt with her foot. "18 war god magic." Lexa stared. Her mouth forming and "O."

"C'mon we have to take you somewhere." Xela's mouth formed a huge smile. "Let's go!"

Lexa took her by the hand, and the pushed their way through on one the walls, which turned out to only look like a wall. They ran up the stairs, on top of the roofs. They kept on running until the reached the end of a house of the city. They jumped off, and rolled down into the hidden ally on the side of it.

Akira stood in wonder. What is this? She wondered. She stared at the decorations that hung from the walls. Since this alley way was blocked off from the main alley ways she could tell why this was a good spot. "It's so…"

"Would you shut up," a voice bellowed.

"Not in a million years, Keet!" A girl shouted. A girl about Akira's age stormed out of the alley way and into the light.

"Idiot mage." She hissed on her way out.

"Keet, man, you wasted our food source." A boy from the shadows said. He had light blue hair, he with a smug look, and an open shirt.

"Keet." Lexa hissed. "You blew it?"

"Not my fault she was a complete b****." Keet snorted. Keet was a tall muscular white haired boy, with mage tattoo's streaking in swirls across his upper arm and chest. "Who's this?"

"I don't know." Xela replied. She smiled at Akira and looked at her intriguingly. Akira stuttered, in confusion. Curses for being dragged into this. Akira took a deep breath, regaining her attitude. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Akira, and you need to apologize." She demanded, staring directly at Keet. "Apologize to that girl now."

Lexa looked amused, and shocked. Xela smiled and leaned against the wall. They observed Akira, waiting to see how it played out. Akira noticed the twins falling back, instead of standing up. That was fine, she could stand her own ground.

"Why should I. Stupid girl, telling me what to do? You just got here. You don't know who I am. You don't know what I can do. You think you can march in her and tell me what to do?" Keet questioned.

"Yeah I can. You know why? Cause I can't stand rude insolent brats like you? Maybe your parents should have told you better instead of me?" Akira shouted.

"Don't you dare insult my parents! You don't even know a thinkg about me! Are you crazy?" Keet screamed. His fist charged with electricity. "You wanna go? Smart A**!"

"Yeah! If I win, you go apologize!" Akira never backed down from a challenge, even if she was being extremely rude about it. She knew she was, but that girl still deserved a sorry. She didn't know why, but she didn't like rude guys. Maybe being bold like this made a good appearance too, she thought.

"Take it down stairs, you two." The light blue headed guy said in amusement. Suddenly a loud slam echoed through out the alley. It all suddenly went quiet.

"Ice-brick! Get over here!" A shrilled high voice demanded. At the face of the alley a pink haired, pony-tailed, 14 year old hot mess stood. Her face, red and angry. Her fist in the wall that already had several punches. Most of all, her fist was in flames.

"Oy, Lilia? What? Can't you see we're having entertainment and a guest?"

"Freaking shut up, Jordur! What's freakign wrong with you?" Lilia shouted. Akira stood confused. Keet turned to Lilia, and sighed. A white haired wavy lass, with brow tips stood behind her, with penetrating brown eyes.

"Jordur. How low are you?" The platinum girl threatened in a leering tone. Her voice as sharp as a whip. In her other hand, she held a girl also about 15. Her dark blue hair in pigtails, and the rest in a wavy back. She was crying, and she struck an odd resemblance to the blue boy, apparently named Jordur.

"Lilia, Ellor, stop this. Now. I don't want any trouble." The blue girl groaned, as she got up on her own, clutching her side, tears falling hard.

"Ultime, shut up. I'm not going to stand for this." Lila said. Her flame consuming her legs now. Ellor seemed to to morph into a fairy form.

"This is the end, Jordur. Oh Who's that?" Ellor instantly lost focus, and morphed into her normal self. Lilia looked and saw Akira, her flame's dwindled. She glared at Jordur, and walked to Akira.

"Hi! I'm Lilia. That's Ellor, and Ultime. I'm sorry, for this. I'll be right back." She said perkily. Akira looked at the young girl strangely. She watched as Keet, Lexa, and Xela's eyes widened.

Akira felt a cold wind blow. She turned to Lilia, who had just jabbed Ultime in the stomach. She picked her up, and carried her away. "Do your best to welcome the newcomer, me and Ellor need to calm Ultime down."

Xela and Lexa smiled at Akira. Xela took one hand, and Lexa took the other. They grabbed her and ran, to somewhere near. They kicked open a door to a cellar, and pushed her in. The cellar was decorated in beautifully lit candles, the room was divided into four parts. The beautiful cut cloths divided them.

"Where am I, exactly?" Akira wondered in thought.

Lexa and Xela smirked, as they stood facing her. Keet and Jordur made their way beside them. Lilia and Ellor came out behind one of the cloth cut curtains. A tall, older dark navy headed boy stepped out from behind Lilia. Younger than the boy, but definitely older than Akira, a dark green haired cow girl smiled down at her.

"The Secret Mage Guild, the 2nd Generation of Fairy Tail!" Xela and Lexa exclaimed. A big grin on everyone's face spread. 2nd generation? Akira wondered, that meant that…

Lexa and Xela smiled at her, so much more sense. Iron twins, were from the Iron Dragon, the beast and the word mage. Their looks could have said it all.

Keet was a different story. He was so bland. It was hard to relate him, but she paused and remembered. Lightning magic! He had to be of the Lightning Dragon, but wait. Platinum hair, had to be Mirajane. Keet was also of Fairy Tail blood.

She easily placed Lilia. The Flame Dragon's daughter was too obvious. As well as Ellor, the Fairy and The Beast was another version of the story. But who was the other girl, and boy?

"I'm Romeo, welcome to the group." Akira's eyes widened, he wasn't even part of the 2nd generation was he? That meant…

"Asuka. No other names needed, so I guess now you'll help us with…errands." Akira had barely heard of her name, but she remembered she was a daughter. So she was of the second generation.

"Ill fit right in, thanks!" Akira lied. She knew that she didn't belong here. This was Fairy Tail, and she had no mercy. This was a guild that was weak. She didn't care even if her real mother was Titania. It was better this way, Minerva took better care of her after Titania had abandoned her.

"I think it'll be interesting." Akira smirked. Keet looked at her, I see how it is. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Wendy

Chpt. 2

Akira sat in the back of the new so called Secret Mage Guild. It must have been a pretty well-kept secret. She hadn't heard about it before. She leaned back on the wall. Her red hair brushed against the back of her neck. She had woken up this morning hungry and very deprived of sleep.

"Oi! Romeo, I'm heading out to see if the Old Crocker's there. If we're lucky we might find something to bite on." Jordur shouted as he ran out of the basement. Akira looked unamused. She turned to her side.

Ultime still lay asleep, as Lilia and Ellor tried to tickle her awake. Romeo and Asuka were talked in the back. She was deathly bored.

"Hey, Akira. We're bored entertain us." Xela came sitting down right beside her, Lexa as well. Lexa poked her cheek, playfully.

"Entertain us, newbie." She gave her a leering smile, as if she didn't, then she'd be cursed. Akira rolled her eyes. She got up and walked out of the guild or more like basement. Lexa and Xela stared after her with confusion.

Akira lifted her head towards the sky as she took a deep breath. She felt herself come alive again. The guild was such a downer. Weak as they were, it shouldn't have been such a disappointment.

"Air! Finally." She started running down the pavement. She took a couple turns, and found herself back on the general road. She started to run again, feeling the wind brush by her. She kept on picking up the pace, she swiftly turned down the side of the road. She spotted a church.

"Yes." There were always good things coming from areas where churches were. Churches just got everyone in that mood. She started to run towards the steps.

"Aye! Girl!" Akira felt a hand grab her and pull her aside. Akira noticed a tent, that villagers were leaving from.

"What the…." She wondered aloud. She was instantly seated in front of a table, a glass ball, and a woman dressed oddily. Akira blue out her scarlet hair from her face.

"Please excuse me, but I have no time for this." Akira stated, and started to get up.

"Wait! Dear child, this is important. Your future and your goals are at stake here. Please, the first reading, advisory, and prediction are all free for you, dear."

""No, I need to go." Akira started to walk out, frustrated form getting pulled inside in the first place.

"Seek advice and trust child! Or else! Your dream of seeking will never come true!" The lady hollered.

"Yeah Right." Mumbled Akira.

She started to head back to her destination. She suddenly heard clomping behind her. She turned to find several horses stampeding her way. She veered back into the side of the road. The horses sped past her in a great ruckus. They were headed towards the church she thought. She turned to look at the church.

"I'm mentally iIl." She thought. She headed back to the guild., unconsciously. She started to realize where she was heading in a matter of minutes. She stood up and looked around.

"Fudge! I'm lost." She hissed. Wait, she thought. She could teleport to the guild, since it was part of her magic, but she didn't know if she'd be successful. She started to concentrate her magic on the environment of her body, and changed it to the guild's environment. Even thought it was a new guild, it was still homey and kind of familiar.

***POP* *POP*** ***POP*** and ***poof***

"Did I make it?" She whispered, as she opened an eye. Xela sighed and look at her. The guild was empty except for Xela and her. What did she do wrong. She started to stutter and look around.

"I'm waiting. Are you going to ask about it or not." Questioned Xela impatiently.

"W-w-what happened?" Akira asked.

Xela rolled her eyes. "Jordur blew it, they told me to wait for you. They might be all the way across Fiore, and they'd expect us to catch up, so hurry!"

Xela started out the door. Akira looked around, there was nothing. She was so confused. She turned and followed Xela right out. "Where are we going?"

Akira ran out paces behind Xela. How did they run so fast, and why most of all. Ugh, she thought. Why am I even coming along, she thought.

"What did he do?" Akira let out, after breathes.

"Since, it's hard for us as mages, we find other regular people to help us. We sort of use them, but we need our food and stuff so it's worth it." Xela said, [icking up the pace, as they dashed over a bridge and out of town into the forest. "The girl Keet made cry, was one of the regular people, Jordur just blew our last one here. So no resources, no staying."

Akraa rolled her eyes. These idiots, she thought, why couldn't they just have their own traveling business., wouldn't that work better?

"I like traveling better anyways. They should be in the plains, we're about to get there." Xela said reading Akira's mind.

Akira nodded. They pulled to a stop at a sudden clearing. The other stood there, making a camp. Everyone was carrying a pack. They all seemed to be light-hearted.

"Oi! You made it! Hurry and help us, we still need to set up the tents. Lilia's got the fire cooking. I can handle catching the fish." Asuka shouted at them.

"Aye!" Xela instantly dashed to her sister, who was carrying the metal rods and tent fabrics. "Yeesh, go help Lilia get more logs, Akira. You look like you've never done anything in your life."

Akira just stood gaping. Was this a normal deal? Everyone seemed to be at work, in sync. They must blow it a lot. Romeo stood in the back helping Lilia with the fire, by arranging stones and logs around it. "Oi! Akira, get going gawsh. You made me late, so don't dawdle anymore." Xela shouted.

Akira rolled her eyes, and dashed into the forest. She grabbed as many twigs and fallen branches as she could. She grabbed an armful, and walked back. "Never done anything in your life, pfft, right."

Akira dropped the branches by Lilia's feet. Romeo and Lilia just stared at the pile. "Uhm, well….thanks." Ellor came walking behind them with Asuka with a pail of water in one hand, and fish in the other.

"Eh? What's this?" She asked poking her foot at the branches.

"What do you mean, what's this?" Akira glared at her. "It's freaking wood for the freakign fire!" Akira shouted, she was annoyed. How idiotic were they, you get moved from your home, and you don't care. You do your business, and then oh, now she's useless? No one seems to be mad at the ice block, just annoyed at her. They dragged her into this, she didn't want to leave her new home.

"You're kidding me, this lump of twigs is supposed to be fire wood? Have you never camped out before?" Ellor sighed, and strutted up to the nearest tree. She kicked it's trunk a few times, and weak but thick branches came tumbling down around the tree.

"That's how it's done." Ellor sneered, and walked off to unload the cooking supplies. Akira gritted her teeth, and walked over to the wood. She bent down and picked them up, putting them on her shoulders, and under her arms. She carried them back to the fire, holding back tears of anger.

Lilia and Romeo turned towards the fire, not looking her in the eye. Ultime stared at her from the other side of camp. Her gaze softened, she lost her focus, and nearly dropped the bucket of water she was holding.

Akira noticed the camp was done. Xela and Lexa were sitting on an rock talking. Akira sat under a dark oak tree. Her back rested against the tree, as she put her hands between her knees. She looked up the stars were starting to show.

"Hey…sorry about Ellor. They're not known to have c-, nevermind. You'll get used to it, they'll be kinder once your used to it." A voice said from above her.

Akira tiled her head to the side, and saw Ultime hiding behind the tree's trunk. "Hi…" Ultime whispered.

Akira rolled her eyes, and looked away. "It's fine, I just got dragged into it. It's stupid, got excited just because y'all were mages. But it's fine, I don't care. Being alive is good enough right?"

Ultime nodded, and looked at her. "Yeah…may I sit down?"

Akira looked at her, what was wrong with this girl. Everyone else here was normal rude regular people, and here's the shy black sheep. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Ultime sat down. "Please stay. I'm so sorry, they really aren't that mean. You just have to wait! Deep down, it's different." Ultime cried in distress, as tears brimmed.

Akira's lit up in alarm, she started shaking her head franticly. "It's okay! It's not your fault!"

Ultime looked at her in surprise. Delight lit up her face, "So you won't leave! Thank you, Akira-san…or is it Akira-sama?"

Akira just stared at her, her expression priceless. 'What the…" She thought. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I won't leave." She said.

"Hey, where's the freaking fish? I'm hungry!" A loud voice boomed. Keet glared at the girl. Jordur just relaxed and rolled his eyes.

"Easy man. Hey! Are we eating or not, cause if we aren't, then I got to get some shut eye." Jordur said, faking a yawn.

"Hang on, idiots! I never-" She swore. She grabbed two loaves of bread, and tossed it to them. Lexa and Xela stood up to grab some sticks of fish.

Akira sighed and got up to grab her share. Uultime grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. She handed her a chicken leg. Ultime had a fish on a stick in her hand.

"I'm used to stealing, and the others have pity on me. Advantages of course are all in time." Ultime smiled. Akira watched as her smoking hot fish was instantly cooled to eating temperature. Ultime started to bite into it.

Akira just stared. "How…." Ultime held up a finger, and finished down what she had in a couple seconds. "What?"

"You just? How?" Akira stuttered dumbfounded.

"Time magic, are you going to finish that?" Ultime said, pointing to her unfinished chicken leg.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Akira started to pick at her food. She hadn't even gotten half way done when Romeo walked out of the woods, and started ranting.

"A'right! Look, we're moving again, as you can see." He started.

"We got it already!" Xela shouted impatiently. She turned to her sister with a big grin. Lilia just sat tight and tried to wait.

"Well…we're going….to….uh….um…" Romeo started again. Ellor smirked in amusement.

"Idiots, I swear." Akira hissed in fury. "Look! If you don't know where we are going, then let's look at where we could go and stay. Without being being chased out, maybe." She cried out in frustration..

"I agree." Ultime added. "We are running low on our resources, because we cannot find a permanent location, maybe this time we should try a different means instead of using someone." She whispered.

Jordur sneered. "We could do that, and use people, more ideas, more resources. Just saying. But you thought of a good idea, for a first." Lilia glared at him, annoyance raging in her eyes.

Ultime stayed quiet. "I agree! We should find a stable location for now. Maybe one that we already know would accept us, you know instead of trying to find hiding spots in location." Asuka commented.

"I guess we could, I just don't think there'd be a place that already accepts us. We would've already tried that wouldn't you think?" Romeo turned to the others, to see if they understood.

"A place like that probably doesn't exist. After the Incident and the Guild Ban most likely shut down all of our chances, even if that place exist, there'd most likely be something else behind letting mages stay. Lexa rolled her eyes, as she commented with an attitude that was obviously meant to annoy others.

Asuka glared at her. "You know what, we could go to "that town." She turned to Romeo. "I don't see anything wrong with it, Wendy might even invite us without asking."

Romeo stared at her startled. "What? No! We couldn't, I won't use her like that. Not that that's the problem, we couldn't. We shouldn't, either." He started to go on, but Asuka stopped him.

"Hey, you make sure the tents are all set, and get some shut eye. We'll be leaving early, it will be a long trip." Asuka turned and gave the eye to everyone. Her tone dead serious, as if they had no other choice but to obey.

Xela got up and stretched. She looked at the two girls tents. Lexa came over, and made sure that they were all nailed tight in the ground. Xela nodded to her sister, and they crawled in to the larger and more torn up green tent.

"Where do I?" Akira started to question. Ultime nudged here to Lexa and Xela's tent.

"Your in the older tent, since your like three years older than me, Ellor, and Lilia." Ultime smiled and headed towards the newer and smaller green tent.

Akira looked around, the guys were already in their tents. The younger girls were zipping up their tent right now. Romeo and Asuka were whispering loudly, about things that she didn't care right now.

She started to head in the tent. She closed the tent behind her, and fell onto one of the empty sleeping bags. It wasn't until she had layed down, that she realized how tired she was.

She fell asleep to the sound of Asuka and Romeo's arguing. Other than that, she slept like a log. She didn't remember hearing the sound of the night ever being so peaceful.

**Morning**

"Hey, get up scums. We have to go. Hurry up with the tents will you?" A clear high pitched voice shouted out from outside. A happy looking Asuka stood with her tent under her arm, and her backpack, ready on her back.

Lexa groggily woke up beside Akira. "Ugh, I guess her happy voice means she got what she wanted, right?" She whined as she zipped down the tent, and climbed out.

Akira nodded and started helping her get the tent up, and the sleeping bags rolled. "Hey should we wake her up? " She asked.

"Nah, Xela and Jordur are always last up, leave it like that. If you don't let them get their rest, you'll meet your end. I grew up with it, I've seen what Xela does." Lexa shrugged it off, and put her things in her backpack.

Akira hauled the tent with all the other tents, in a line. She took one of the water canteens lined up on the ground in front of the line. She studied hers, their was a carved name burned into the wooden holder of hers. Akira. They bothered to engrave it. She smiled and waited for the rest.

After everything was put up, everyone either had a backpack, or a tent for them to carry. Xela and Jordur had finally woke up.

Romeo stood waiting for them to grab their bags and stuff, and go. Asuka started in the lead , full of energy. Akira stared at them, Ultime also wondering where they were going.

_They at least could've told us couldn't they?_

Asuka seemed to read their minds. "We're going to a town that's nearby. It's the town me and Romeo grew up in. You don't have to worry we won't be in the main part. We'll be busting up in one of our old comrades place!" She chided.

Lexa felt beads of sweat trickling her face. _Um, wouldn't it be be better to ask? _

Akira thought the same, but she decided to say nothing as they walked ahead.

She was surprised that Romeo and Asuka remembered the way. It seemed that the rest of the gang was completely clueless.

They walked for ages. The sun slowly climbed higher into the sky. They stopped for a break, but the barren land pushed them farther into another set of woods. Greenery started to appear again, there were large trees surrounding them. There was wild life everywhere, the birds cawed their greetings as they passed below.

It was half past noon when they arrived at a worn down home in a tree. The tree. The door to the inside seemed old and faded, but at the same time lively. Akira saw Romeo hesitate to knock.

"Romeo….Are you okay…?"

"I..I…I don't…It's changed a lot. I don't know if she's still here. We shouldn't have even came. We might even have the wrong tree, this one's too big. They're weren't this many rooms last time."

"Are you an idiot! Open the door! You won't find her, or know if you don't open the door, baka!" Asuka's showed no sign of backing down, but her tone held sympathy.

_I wonder what's wrong with Romeo? _She glanced at Akira, she too was confused. Romeo took a deep breath, and walked up to the door. **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

They all waited for a response. Romeo shrugged quickly and started to walk away. Asuka's eyes flared, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, wait."

The door creaked open, a girl stood with the door open. Her eyes reflected the light, she was short and pale, but pretty all the same.

"May I help you?" She whispered.

"Wendy?" Romeo whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

**Hey! Thank You For All The Recent Reviews and Favs. They're dearly appreciated! Arigato! I'll be trying to update about one chapter every 2-3 weeks. Thank You! (This is not my favorite chapter. The next will probably be more eventful, but this has minor Rowen)**

Lexa and Xela stood off to the side as the blue haired women just stared at their comrade. Romeo just stood there his mouth wide open after stuttering her name.

Asuka frowned and kicked him in the shin. He gasped for air, and just stood. "Wendy…um." Gulp," Hey, we were, well, wondering."

The girl started to rush out of the house, but tripped over nothing. She caught herself before she hit the ground. "Oh no! Come on in. I'm sorry. Porlyusica is at a meeting! She wouldn't mind at all, I hope."

"I hope," snickered Jordur.

Before they could all say a thing, she had ushered them inside her home. Akira knocked into Xela. Xela in turn knocked into her sister, who knocked into Lilia. Unfortunately, Lilia was caught of guard and bumped into one of the curtains behind, landing on her rump.

Everyone's eyes turned to Lilia. Wendy's eyes widened. Asuka and Romeo stepped back in horror.

"I'm fine really, no one needs to make that face at me?" Lilia smiled.

"Idiot, look behind you." Keet sneered. "You barged into someone's room." He rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

Wendy held her hand over her mouth, and watched as Romeo started to wonder. Wendy sighed and placed her glasses from her hand, to the desk beside the bed.

Behind the curtains lay a bed, a desk, and a white object in the bed. It wasn't a pillow so Akira had assumed it was an odd shaped bag.

"We don't have time to see this room now. Please introduce yourself." She demanded, closing the curtain behind her. She had tensed tremendously.

"Well, I'm Lilia! Sorry for knocking aside that curtain!" She blushed and let out a laugh. Her smile lit up the room. She nudged Ellor.

"Yo! I'm Ellor, before asking who we are, isn't it more polite to introduce yourself." She challenged, her rude tone reaching it's peak.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry! My name is Wendy. I am a Sky Dragonslayer. I am also training to be a better healing mage." She bowed formally, her hair which was held in a loose bun unfurled her bangs. They dipped down in front of her face.

"Hmph." Ellor turned away and kicked Keet.

"Right, I'm Keet, and the blue guy over there's Jordur. The shy one over there's Ultime." He muttered lazily. Jordur looked as if he had no problem being introduced. Ultime was to worried to notice.

Wendy let out a gasp. She held her hand over her mouth as if something had just happened. "That's so beautiful. Ultime…" She started to tear up. The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ultime can introduce herself you know! I'm Akira. My magic is 7 War God Magic. I'm just trying to survive in this world." She bowed her head, and glared at the others in scorn.

"Do I?" Romeo started. Wendy nodded rigorously. "I'm Romeo…" He whispered.

"So that's that. Let's eat, Wendy do you have food, or would you like me to cook?" Asuka piped. The others just stared at her. _As expected, only Asuka has the privilege of being excluded, _they thought.

Wendy shook her head. "I've already eaten, the rest of the market supplies come tomorrow with Porlyusica."

"Wendy. How rude are you? You didn't tell me we had guests, and you forgot to introduce me properly." A voice sneered. All eyes turned to a thin white cat.

"That cat can talk, it's like my dad's cat, Happy!" Lilia screamed.

Wendy beamed. "I knew it, you're Natsu's daughter. Yes, she's an exceed as well. I'm sorry, everyone. This is Charle/Carla, she's a royal exceed, and she's been my partner since she's hatched."

"Honestly this child." Wendy started to mutter, but then froze. She stared at them. She ran up to Wendy, and grabbed her hand. She yanked her outside all so suddenly. The door slammed behind them. Their voices could instantly be heard from outside.

"Eh? Weird bunch." Ellor started to sigh, and take a seat at a table in one of the small growing rooms.

"Yeah, definitely. Didn't you hear, she's a dragonslayer like me, Lilia, and Xela." Keet snickered.

"Hey, just cause I'm not as good as Xela, doesn't mean I'm not one either." Lexa shouted.

"A'right, a'right. I got it, geez. Chill, don't worry, it's all right." He smirked. "She doesn't have the symbol though, so was she part of the guild Romeo?"

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, one of the members of the strongest team. Also, are you and idiot! Of course she no longer has the mark, if she did, she'd probably already been dead. The guild ban!"

Ellor just held her hands up and shrugged. "They wouldn't hurt her would they? I mean she's a hermit now, ain't she?"

"She's a dragonslayer. The Council never forgets the dragonslayer, remember." He threatened.

_Right…..the silence hung over everyone's head. _

"That's boring stuff." Asuka yawned. "Yeah, Wendy was part of the group that got guilds banned, but that doesn't really concern us does it? It's her choice whether to throw away her guild symbol for a home in Fiore. Wendy has a reason, that's why she stays, even if she doesn't want to."

Akira gritted her teeth. "But that's stupid. I was raised outside of Fiore, and even after eight years of living here, I still don't get it!" She shrieked frustrated.

Everyone's turned to her in shock. "What don't you get, velvet." Keet sneered.

"Guilds are banned just because of a unification failed a mission. How stupid are you people. It was freaking one mission. If only I hadn't even came here." Akira muttered the last part.

"Don't judge the council like that. I, and the rest of the members made a huge mistake. We're lucky that magic itself is not banned." A defiant voice said. Wendy stood in the doorway, holding the door wide open. The tiny cat, just disappeared behind the curtain.

"Please, feel free to stay, but I have no extra beds for you to stay. Porlyusica would not appreciate someone using her bed. So please, if you have your own, I'd appreciate you using them!" She bowed with all respect, and left to her room. Whispering could be heard from behind the curtain.

"Yeesh, that women. She's all innocent and formal, then she really is a dragon." Jordur sighed and looked around. "This place doesn't seem to have lacrima lighting, so we wait for sunset , right?"

Romeo let out a laugh and nodded. "Yes, since we only have about an hour left, let's unpack the sleeping bags."

Lexa nodded. "I got it. Y'all don't need to worry." Xela looked towards her sister, and went over to help.

Asuka leaned over to Romeo and whispered something into his ear. "What!" He shrieked. His face burned red.

Jordur stared at him with amusement. Lilia looked at Ellor with a devilish grin. They were girls it wasn't hard to see how they knew from just looking. Even Ultime got a smile out of it. Keet looked confused.

"Wait, what's so funny?" He asked cluelessly. Lilia looked amused. Keet looked at Akira. "I don't get it."

"I don't either, from all I can tell, you all are a bunch of idiotic bastards." She said bluntly. A smile spread upon Xela's face, she turned back to Akira and winked. "Told ya, she was smarter than she looked."

The whole group of comrades burst into laughter. The moon started to rise as they crawled into the sleeping bags. They had a decent sleep for the firsts of many nights. Nothing seemed to worry them at all.

When everyone else had fallen asleep, Charle/Carla woke Wendy. "They're asleep. They won't hear us now." Wendy peeked out of the curtain, and seeing she was right, turned back and sat down.

"Are you sure it's them? They're just children, Charle/Carla. They couldn't be the prophesied. For goodness sake, Romeo of all people, is leading they're so called guild. They're not even deserving to be called comrades yet. How could they be the prophesied."

"How am I supposed to know that. But Wendy, the might learn."

"Charle, honestly. I understand you are fully confident with your ability, but this is absurd! These can't be Fairy Tail's future. It isn't even a guild. They're brats who can't understand anything."

"Wendy! Look at yourself, you were the same age when you joined the guild. Look how much you've come, they will grow as well."

"That was different, Charle/Carla. The world was so much easier then. Now it's become a bitter twisted horror. I doubt those kids could survive as they are, much less learn to become something else. What happened to me was different."

"How so? You had been living a lie. You had it much easier, most likely. You didn't break until the end. You had it perfect up until then. These kids are most likely still suffering. They just might make it."

Wendy glared daggers into her. She suddenly let go, and burst into tears. "Fine. If you really think that's what they are. I don't even know whether to believe or not."

"Wendy, get a grip. You told me we're all living beings, who have to do what's right. As long as you're living you know what's right. That's what kept you here right? You believed me. You believed I was right. You waited with me for the right time. We've waited for nearly twenty years. If it wasn't for Tenroujima, you'd be 39. This is all we have to wait for. We can finally leave."

Wendy stuttered, and took a deep breathe. "Alright, I'll do it."

Charle/Carla smiled and crawled into the bed. "Thank you, Wendy, for believing in me."

Wendy nodded. "For Fairy Tail, we will live." She whispered and fell asleep beside the exceed.

**Morning**

Akira rubbed her eyes open and looked around. _Hmm, what's that smell. _She crawled out of her sleeping bag and stood up. Ellor woke up right beside her. "What is it, Akira?"

Akira looked around. "Foooood!" Ellor looked around. "Oh my gawsh, you're right." Wendy and Charle/Carla sat at a table with breakfast set out.

"Morning, girls. Get something to eat before you go. I'd like Akira and Lilia to go with the guys and bring back some supplies for your departure." Wendy smiled and pointed to the guys through the window. They were outside digging holes in the ground.

Lilia groggily woke up. "Food?"

Wendy smiled. "I've laid out clothes in my room, please get changed so you can go."

"Eh?" Lilia looked confused. Akira grabbed her arm and dragged her behind the curtain. Lilia came out looking dazed in black stockings, and black denim shorts. She had kept her red top, with blue and white Heart Kreuz sign.

"What just happened.." She growled.

"Tsk. Shopping c'mon.." Akira sat down she wore a black vest over a blue no shoulder, and black short shorts. "Let's go. We have to leave this afternoon right?" She muttered redoing her laces on her ankle boots. She started to leave.

"Akira! Wait. You can't go." Wendy shouted.

"Why not?" Akira had a look of confusion. Wendy ran over to her and tied on a dark icky green piece of cloth over her face, covering her nose and mouth.

"You're mage mark. Even in Magnolia, you are no longer welcome in open arms. Moreover, the market is in a no-mage part of town. If you are caught, you will be arrested and held in trial." She bowed and shoved them out the door. She placed a sheet of paper in their hand.

"Hey, are you guys finally up?" Jordur shouted, he hadn't changed his outfit at all. Lilia glared at him. "You got a problem with that?"

Lilia suddenly noticed Keet, she doubled over in laughter. Keet was wearing a long fluffy rimmed coat. The coat was worn and tattered, but even more, it was at least five times too big for him. The coat had already caught tons of dirt, leaves, and dust from just being dragged everywhere this sole morning.

"What in the name of Vermilion is that." Lillia fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. Akira was grabbing the trunk of a tree, and trying to keep a straight face. "Kya! Make it stop!"

"Awh come on! It's not even _that_ funny~! Oh my lord, help me. Wendy said I had to cover my mage mark, so let's get up and go. I don't want to wear this any longer! It's freaking itchy, it shocks me every fifteen seconds, exactly!" He complained.

"Ha! You're a sucker for a lightning mage, or even a lightning dragon slayer. You get shocked!" Lilia was enjoying every minute of this.

"Shut up! This is like 3000 megakilowatts or something." He hissed, dumping the shovel. "Now let's go before Charle/Carla comes to check how many hole's we've dug."

Akira sighed, and flipped her ponytail off her shoulder. "Whatever, fluffy. Let's go." Lilia giggled with extreme joy. "Fluffy!"

"Shut it!" They tramped there way into town, following Wendy's map on the paper. Akira looked nervously left and right. The others were also in tension. They had all assumed that this was _the Magnolia, _that they were told about.

They found themselves at a grand market place. Things from across the country, and out of the country were sold here, knickknacks of all kinds, from all kinds.

"Whoa…" the whole team seemed to be breathless. It was amazing. "Wow, wait…I just thought of something." Lilia stared at the others.

"**We don't have any money."**

The world seemed to stop spinning. "Oh my…freaking…why didn't you realize that sooner, baka!" Akira shouted. She had suddenly gotten into panic mode. Keet broke into a huge grin. "Of course we don't. Who do you think we are?"

"What do we even need." Jordur questioned. Akira started to think. "Food supplies, bug repellant, fabric, bandages, and some other stuff."

"Right. I'm going to go check out the knickknacks. Jordur can help you pick pocket." Lilia smiled and ran off.

"Yup, you two are fine. I'm going to go check out that weapon store!" Keet ran off in the opposite direction. Akira stood there with her mouth gaping open. "What the…"

"Well, since I've already collected about 1,600 jewel from some wierdos, and knowing Lilia she probably left with 1,200, Keet definitely has at least 1,000. So I guess you get, well, 600 jewel is enough to get the important stuff. Bye-bye!" He darted to the food stands.

"What? Are you, idiots? Why are you leaving me! And 600 can't be anywhere close to buying that stuff!" She shouted. She sighed and shook her head. She noticed somehow Jordur slid a 600 in her hand. She suddenly noticed an envelope sliding out of the letter.

_Dear children,_

_ Here is the rest of the money, and things I could recommend you take. Since I doubt that you'll notice this, I gave it to Lilia. If she has anything close to her mother's senses she should be able to figure it out. Good luck, remember to stick together, alright._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Wendy._

"T-t-there is so many dearly wrong things with this letter." Akira started to stutter. She looked at the money in hope. She suddenly felt a wave of disappointment. A 600 old, torn, and tattered piece of paper came sailing out and plopped write into a puddle of water. "Your kidding me."

Akira reached to pull out the piece of paper. She held it by a corner and strode to the center market with a woman and medical supplies. She noticed a sign near the woman, but discarded it. "A few bandages and ointment ,please."

"That'll be 500 jewel for the pack, thank you." She felt the paper slide out of her hand and be replaced with coins, very very few coins. Weights seemed to pound down on Akira.

"Okay, that medicine has to be good. It was expensive right. Right, now bug replant isn't important, these plentiful bandages can be fabric." She winced, and roboted to the food section.

"A food pack, please, ma'am."

"Eh?" The figure turned around, the lady turned out to have a longer curly mustache and a lung beard. In his hand he had a butchering knife, and he wore an eye patch across his face. "Huh?"

"Eee! Oh, um nothing. I just want food. That's all. So sorry, can I have that. Eek! Nevermind. Thank you!" She darted in and out of the shops. She sat down at the fountain central. "Barely escaped, so lucky." She heaved. She had only about 250 jewel left.

"Hmm, I wonder where the others ran off to. Lilia just ran off, so did Jordur, just to the food. Keet went into the weapon place. I should probably check there before wondering around." She stood up and made her way past the crowd, and into the weaponry. She stumbled across different blades, and came across the cavalry section.

She stared at one of the longest spears that lay on it's side in a holder. She read the label. "_The Recross Naginta_" she read further. _Naginta is a type of spear like blade. They usually have a long wooden base like a sword handle, just longer, on top there is a normal size blade. It is much smaller than the rest of it's body, but the naginta is sharp and useful for disarming opponents. Nagintas were used in cavalry battles, because they could dismount and stab opponents from far away. Thus having amazing range, and usually requires less upper body strength than other weapons._

"Wow…" Akira sighed fascinated. "If only…" She flipped over the label card, and looked at it's price. **2,000,000** jewel. She stared at the price tag, as if all hope had diminished. She shook her head and collected herself. She looked around, and walked out.

"Akira! Akira! Over here!" Lilia shouted. Her face was stuffed with bread. Jordur stood across from her, holding the bread bag. Keet stood watching her. They looked like normal friends, just hanging out together. It seemed to be a reminder for Akira's anger.

"Why the hell did you leave me, bakas!" She shouted. Jordur smirked and snickered. "She went Bakaa!"

"Don't make fun of me!" She hissed, she had gotten herself scared half to death, and utterly depressed. Although it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, she instead of going with them, could stay here. She could find a job, and save up for that naginta. 'Brilliant.' She thought.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It'll all be fine, we found you anyways." Keet smirked.

A slow time bomb was about to explode. "I don't think that's the point." Lilia laughed.

"You know, instead of being here buying stuff for you all. I can just stay here and leave your stupid wanna-be guild."

Lilia's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that! You can't, you just got here."

"I wouldn't if I were you, you have a mage mark." He whispered, trying to act like he didn't care. 'Pathetic.' She thought.

"I don't care, you've been a bother, you can leave. You had a beautiful life style, so I can see it's hard to adapt to ours. Besides, I know a face of someone with a secret when I see it." Keet challenged. "What, are you about to break down. You think you can fool me, you fool. Are you going to run to your mommy, which one?"

Akira suddenly stopped her play act, how had he known. She told no one about her foster mother, Minerva. Just in case they heard stories from the others, they'd have to wait until they heard her stories. "How dare you call em a bother. I've been helping you pathetic weaklings this entire time. I am not a fool, and that has nothing to do with you. I can adapt perfectly. "

"Keet." Lilia warned. "You're going over board, and unlike you, I want her to stay. Don't you dare make me mad along with her."

"Hey, man she's right." Jordur started. He tried to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Keet slapped it away.

"Whatever, you all go first. I'll catch up." Akira sneered. "I have the map memorized. I wouldn't want to be a bother." She sneered and strutted off.

Lilia hesitated, but Jordur pulled her aside. "C'mon, give her some time. Keet's ability has an effect after all." Lilia nodded and followed. Keet smirked and went with them, the cloak waving at his command. If only he had known, that that cloak was the same one, buzzing with the tension in the air.

They walked in silence as they approached the hut. They noticed something peculiar as the walked up. Ellor, Asuka, and Ultime were crowded up against the window outside, trying to peer into the hut.

"Um, what's going on?" Lilia started.

Simultaneously, all girls jumped out of window's view. Ellor glared at Lilia. "Geez, give us a heads up. You scared us to death?"

Jordur and Keet looked confused. Lilia noticed who wasn't there, and started to get the big picture, being as intelligent as she was.

"Shh, I think it's getting to the good part. Romeo and Wendy are in their,** together, alone, with each other**." Asuka's eyes were about to bug out. "Did I mention, together?"

Ultime smiled mischievously. " It's unusually quiet in there, and even more unusually dark."

Lilia facepalmed herself. "Yet you can still hear them, and see them."

Ellor nodded. "Oh for pete sake, move over!" Lilia rushed over and peered into the window.

"Oh my gawsh, duck! Sorry, I thought she looked. What do you think is going on. Hey, shut up, this is the best part. You can do it Romeo! Shut up! Hang on one second, I think he's saying something! Of all people, right? I know, Romeo! Do you think he deserves her?" This was all the guys heard while trying to lose interest. "Please tell me this will be over." Jordur whispered.

Keet seemed out of it. Ellor stared at him, and shook her head. Keet just kept on staring into space. "Hey, dude, right?" Jordur looked at him quizzically.

"Hmm? Oh, right, yeah. I bet. This is the first time I've seen Ultime so hyped, and Ellor not yelling at someone." He sneered and started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jordur questioned.

"Taking a walk, since I guess we're not leaving until tomorrow morning. I never get to do night city walks anymore. Don't worry, I won't get lost." He turned his head, and walked off.

"Yeesh, that guy. He can see straight through people, while being so transparent himself." Jordur laughed. He smirked at the girls, and went up to the hut. He pushed open the door. "So, how are you all?"

Wendy and Romeo stood, their faces bright red. "We…" Romeo started, clutching a worn out book in his hand.

"Jordur!" Lilia screamed. She ran into the hut, with the other girls fuming right behind her.

'Heheh, worth it.' He thought.

Wendy and Romeo were trying to still find the words.

"Forget it, we saw everything. It's okay. But we have to part soon, so make your good-byes." Asuka smirked. Ellor let out a laugh, and walked over to Wendy.

"Take care of him will you. We already know what he's thinking. It ain't gonna happen." She smiled, her eyes twinkled with joy and sadness.

"That's right!" Lilia smiled. "Romeo you're staying right here with Wendy, there isn't anyway we're going to separate you after that!"

"Uh." Romeo looked freaked out. "After what." He whimpered. He slowly started to pick out the pieces.

"Nevermind that, uh, didn't you buy the stuff for the leave?" Wendy stuttered, her face burning.

Jordur smirked. "Yeah, Lilia's got them."

"Wait…no I don't." Llia slowly turned to face the others. A silent spell was cast over the rest. But just as quickly as it was cast, it disappeared.

"Say what!" They shouted.

"I sent you to go get supplies, with a map, money and everything. You bought them and you didn't bring them back!" Wendy looked a bit crazed. "Maybe you don't have your mother's sense."

"Rarely does she get her mother's usual light bulb of useless information." Romeo chuckled, while Wendy bonked him on the head.

"Well, where are they now?" Ellor questioned.

"Let's see, I don't think Keet took it. So it might be with Akira, who is, uh…." She turned around to try and find her.

"She's not here, but she probably has the supplies. We'll be alright." Jordur sighed.

"Good. Then you hurry up and eat, the foods laid out. Romeo and I have been waiting. Please enjoy." She smiled and showed them the food on the stove, after tinging pink.

Romeo stared at the book in his hand. A book of magic, but who to give it to? "Sky magic, Dragonslayer magic, there is another form in Godslayer verion; you will need both of these. It not bepossible to find a person who can use both, but you will need to find someone." She had said.

He shrugged and took a seat. The food was good, but everyone else noticed two bowls still not filled. Two bowls still not eaten. Two people who haven't ben fed. Two people who were by themselves, and wandering around in the dark, alone.

Akira sat by the same fountain. All the shoppes had closed down. A ancient yellow light lit up the fountain. Yellow streets lights shown down on the lonely center of the streets.

"Young lady, are you alright? It's getting dark, you should be heading back home by now." A man said. A knight walked up to her with pride.

"I am a knight, I would happily escort you home."

"No thank you. I can escort myself perfectly." She stood up and started to walk off.

She reached up to untuck her hair out of her ear. She suddenly stopped. The mask, it wasn't there. If it was gone, then her mark was in plain sight. _Had he seen?_

"Ma'am! Your cloth, it dropped in the fountain. Here, I got it!" She heard steps running up behind her. She turned very slowly, hoping her bangs would hide her face, but luck had never come naturally.

"Your…your…witch! There's a witch in the pure zone!" The knight screamed. A guard came racing over, and froze. He pointed at her mark, and started yelling something.

Akira stood frozen. "No…this can't be happening. " She dropped the groceries and ran. "I'm sorry." She whispered running away from the town, the guards chasing after her, knowing fully well she'd be caught.

A figure watched in the shadows. He walked up after all the guards were gone, and picked up the groceries. "…Thank you, we'll come save you later." His white hair gleamed in the dark, as Keet ran back to the hut.


	4. Chapter 4 Sky god BookThe Tapestry

**Sorry! Sorry! I know I'm quite a bit behind my schedule for posting Chpt. 3. I will be introducing a few new characters in this one, but only one is important.**

**She is one of the royalty. SPOILER! Next Chapter you meet Minerva! ****Spooky* tone***** Ooooohhh!**

"Get up, witch! I said, get up!" The man snarled from behind bars.

No, he wasn't in behind bars, because Akira was in bars, or however you say it.

Akira opened an eye in reply. She stared at the man in front of her. She rolled her eyes, and rested her head against the cell wall. It was one of those cells that were just for mages. Hardly ever cleaned, and full of magic proof stuff. They had even given her magic proof clothing!

"Your trial will begin at noon, but you can tell by sun high, uneducated brat." The guard sneered and walked away with the guard that had caught her. Their voices could be heard across the hall.

"Trial, huh?"

A girl with long flowing jade hair ran into the palace. Guards ran after her, but she ducked into a corner, and they all passed without noticing her. She slowly crept up the palace steps, and up in to the Princess's Suit.

"Phew, close one." She looked at herself, all decked out in a fancy princess dress. She scoffed. Standing next to vanity, she arranged her hair so that two braids met in the back of her head, and fell with the rest of her hair. She cleared all the make up on her face, and removed her tiara.

She picked up a head circlet. It had a sterling silver frame, and diamonds of zircon and diamond. The shape of the tiara was exactly the style of the deceased, Queen Hisui.

She smiled at herself, and ran to the back of the wardrobe. She rummaged for her regular clothes.

"Not so fast, Hatsumi." A figure stood leaning on the frame of the door that led to the balcony. "We'll be attending something soon, and I don't think Father would be very lenient if you'll be dressing as you are or would."

Suddenly Hatsumi marched in annoyance, back to her room. She faced her sister. "Well, Hideko, you excellence, where are we going?" She spat.

"Now, don't be so rude. We're going to a trial, so I suppose your casual wear would do." Her sister sighed and entered the room. "Honestly, you go acting like you love this country, but then you go acting like a fool in the public." The older princess had blonde hair with green streaks that led to her knees. She was wearing a tiara. She wore a simple chiffon sweetheart, and a cape over it.

Hatsumi glared at her. "Yeah…casual alright. Which dress, there's tons. You know what, never mind. I don't care anyways." Hideko stared at her sister in amusement.

Hatsumi marched out in black and white checkered stockings, lace up boots, a black shot shorts, black suspenders over a white shirt. "Where are we going."

"Honestly, dressed like a commoner. Fine, we're going to your first trial. Father says we must learn how to deal with mages."

The girl snorted, and sighed. "Like I don't know who to deal with them. I can deal with you can't I?"

Hideko stared in horror. Obviously offended she glared at her younger sister. "Fine then, but Papa's talking about ruffians, and while you're at it. I **demand **you to change your attire as your older sister, as the older princess, and as the next in line as queen. Like you'll never be." She smirked in delight and headed out the balcony, which was connected to her room.

"Oh she demands me huh?" Hatsumi hissed and ran to her wardrobe. "Trial, eh?"

"Hey, look there's people gathering over there! Do you want to see what's going on?" Xela shouted to the others. All of the gang was behind her. Keet was wearing the cape, and just in case, a mid length sleeved shit. Akira's capture was still fresh in their mind.

"Tch. Later, we don't even know why we're here." Keet grumbled. Jordur just smiled in amusement.

"You notice how there are more dumb girls in our guild then guys like us." Jordur whispered.

"Yeah, none of them are worth anything though." Keet sneered.

"We're here because Wendy asked us to come here!" Romeo shouted.

"Well screw that, there's food over there. Wendy gave us money come on! Honestly Romeo you should've just stayed with her!" Lilia shouted, as she ran to get inline inside a small eatery

Romeo sighed. Asuka came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'You know, I could've handled it. You can go now if you want." She said it with kindness, but her eyes were sparkling.

"Uh…no thank you. Besides I have to find someone first." He clutched the book in his hand. Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. "If it's that important."

Asuka and the rest of the gang followed Lilia inside the eatery, everything was decently cheap. A woman in a suit stood arguing into a lacrima phone.

"Now you listen, that girl better show up at the next lesson. I am tired of her not showing up. Can't your guards take better care in tracking her down, she should be at least fluent in her fourth language, not her third, her fourth!"

The lacrima phone buzzed in an angry reply. Lilia stared at the lady, she resembled her mother. She shook her head, her mother never spoke so angrily. She wondered what the lady was talking about. Her mother had told her not to be nos, but her heart told her this was an important thing to remember. Xela looked at Lilia, she too felt like this was important, but she didn't stare.

"Yes, your highness. I understand, I will try to be a bit easier. Now remember your part of the bargain. Her older sister was never this difficult. Well that is because Hideko means excellence, but yes I understand. Have you talked to her about…yes…alright. I'll fetch her at the trial, don't mention a thing to her though. Alright, good bye"

Ultime tapped Lilia. "The line's moved." Lilia suddenly stood up straight and walked to the counter. Jordur glared as the lady walked out. "Royal brat."

Asuka shrugged, and ordered the food for everyone. Keet looked at everyone in confusion. "Why are you all so shaken up, did something happen?"

"Didn't you hear the call?" Lilia hissed. Xela nodded. "I think we should keep in mind."

Ellor snorted. "Nosy as ever." Ultime hesitated, and kept shut. Jordur just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, hey that crowd of people over there's gotten larger."

He pointed to the crowd in the middle of the town. Romeo nodded at his observation. "It has."

"Can we go check it out?" Lilia asked.

Romeo shook his head. "I don't think so, we're mages remember. But I doubt they have strong magic monitors, especially in the middle of town. So Ultime, Jordur, Ellor, and Asuka, be careful and come tell us what's going on when it ends. Lexa, even though you aren't developed, stay here."

Lexa glared at him and hissed. "I am perfectly developed." Xela stepped forward to comfort her sister. Lilia whined as the others ran off. "But…why?"

"Magic detectors, baka. Remember it was our parents that kind of built the Mage Demise Law." Keet sneered. "We have power inside us, well atleast I do."

Lilia glared at him. "Oh I wonder where you get it from." Fire flared in her eyes. Keet whipped his head around and held her gaze, lightning crackling between thing.

"Stop it. People will start to wonder what you're talking about, most people don't take stances when arguing." Lexa hissed. Xela glared at them. "Yeah, if you're going to fight then let me fight, too!"

Romeo facepalmed himself. "That wasn't her point." He sighed but clapped his hands. "We are going to go on an adventure!" They looked at him oddly.

Asuka raced a head and saw stands lined up, a jury, a table with people sitting in them, and one person with red hair tied against a fireproof lacrima, btu with fire at the bottom. Asuka quickly observed the situation, it was so if the person escaped, then they'd drop into the flames and burn to death. Odd way of doing it, most people would just chain them, problem solved. What was so special.

Asuka raised her head to the person. "Oh, hey look it's Akira!" She jumped up and was going to wave her hand, but Jordur pulled her down. "Baka, stop it. They'll notice us. Let's grab seats.

Ellor rolled her eyes, as she sat all the way across the stadium, three seats remaind open. "How did she?" Asuka started, but shook her head. "Like her mother."

"Hurry up." She murmured, but it came out. "Wureh Urf" She was eating the sandwich she bought at the same time. She looked at Akira, and stared at Asuka and the others. She quickly ate the rest of the bite. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, there are guards everywhere." Jordur hissed. Ultime scanned the perimeter. "Nothing for now, the entrance to the palace is that way, we can probably get in through the gardens, and for security reasons it's most likely the dungeon will be on the lower floor of the west wing, 2nd tower."

Ellor, Jordur and Asuka just stared at her. "Huh?" Ultime sighed, and pointed to a castle in the distance. "West, is that way. Lower floor, means below ground, entrance is where the big fat door is." She explained.

Asuka got a relieved face, and Jordur just rolled his eyes. Ellor looked at them. "That was why you two were staring?" She sighed and turned to the trial which mysteriously, had not started.

"They're here look!" Someone shouted. A grand chariot pulled out. "It's the King and the Princess. Oh look they even brought Hatsumi."

Ellor poked the others. "Hey, do you think they were waiting for the. I think they're royals."

"Well, what gave it away? The big fat crown, and fancy clothing?" Jordur sneered. Asuka just chuckled and stared. Everyone around them seemed pretty excited for the royals, but most were shocked about the royal named Hatsumi, showing up.

"Excuse me, but why is it that it's so shocking that the Princess named Hatsumi came?" Asuka asked a villager.

"No one calls Hatsumi princess. She's like one of us commoners. If it wasn't for her blood, the only thing that'd make her royal is her love for the country. I'm still surprised they got her to wear a full out dress." The boy laughed. "You see, all the villagers know Hatsumi plans on running away from her life one day. She hates being royalty, ever since her mother died."

Asuka nodded. "I see now, no wonder." The grumpy looking jade haired girl in the back must be Hatsumi. As soon as someone shouted her name, she brightened and waved back. _She seems to know the commoners well, even though she's a royal._

"Hey, shut up the trial's about to start!" A person a few rows in front of them hissed at a neighbor.

The royals took their seats, as the trial began.

"Here we have a mage, who in disguise, trespassed into no-mage territory in the Central Square of Magnolia. This is a felony, is it not? This trial has been called to determine the suitable punishment for trespassing, and the witch's defense and argument. Do you have any witnesses or defenses?" The judge asked in a blank voice.

Akira looked around, was he talking to her or to the guards that had captured her. "Answer me when I'm speaking, young lady." The judge spat.

Akira stared in shock, she had never been treated like this. She was quite in rage. She stood up from her seat looking him in the eye. "Does it look like I have a defense?" She started.

"I was just going to buy groceries, but no! As a born mage, I can't do that? What's wrong with you!"

"Enough! Sit back down, witch!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You freaking biatch!" She screamed. The crowd held it's breathe.

"How dare she. They're greatful enough to let her live, I mean, who's telling who she could've hurt with her out of control power."

Ellor and Asuka bit their tongue to keep from smacking the people around them. Jordur just smiled in amusement. But Ultime seemed to be focused on something else.

Hatsumi stared at the girl. How could she just shout stuff out like that? What she would give to do that. Hideko looked at her sister in pity. "You really are retarded aren't you, that look of yours." The king looked at his daughter. "Hideko, a princess must never speak such foul words, do you understand." Hideko nodded in amusement. 'Of course, Papa."

Akira sneered at the jury, as well as the judge. "I can't go walking around, what is with the no mage ban anyways. It's not like I came there to hurt people. If I didn't have these cuffs here though, that might change." She smirked devilishly.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "You stupid bastard! Watch your mouth! Are you trying to make it worse for you!" Asuka shouted from the stands.

The crowd ignored her, and jeered at Akira. "She admitted it! She's a danger!"

Akira stared at Asuka, her mouth formed an O. _They came?_ Hatsumi's eyes followed Akira's. She studied the girl who had shouted, and her gang. _Brave…_

Akira sighed getting the message. "Shut up, commoner! It's not like you care! I did nothing, but walk into a town! What's wrong with that, huh?"

"Silence, has no your motherly hag not taught you manners!" The judge cried. He leaned over the table in anger, his eyes glaring at her. He leaned so far that his wig slid off.

"Oh so you aren't a lady? Nevermind that. My birth mother left me, and my foster moth is behind bars for no reason! And don't you call Minerva a hag, you're more of a hag than she'll ever be!" Akira shouted. She was pissed. She owed her life to Minerva. She was thankful for it, from what she had heard, her birth mother was a terror to all. Furthermore, Minerva taught her one of the most powerful magic in history, and how to control it.

Suddenly the crowd ran quiet. It seemed that not even the quietest mouth, dare breathe. "Did you hear her, she said Minerva? Do you think it's that Minerva?" Doubt and fear rippled through the crowd. All of the jury went pale. The judge's eyes widened and held his breathe.

"Excuse me, miss…" He stared at the board. "Akira, ma'am could we have possibly heard you wrong, did you say Minerva?"

Akira herself was confused. She nodded. Hideko stared at the girl. Hatsumi showed no emotion, while her father just nodded quietly. Asuka started to take short, quick, fast breathes.

"Crap, she can't breathe!" Ultime hissed. Jordur stared at Asuka. "What's wrong?" Suddenly the crowd burst into fury.

"She's too dangerous! Have her locked up! Now! We can't have her here, the children! She's dangerous, I tell you! Off with her head!" People shouted. The judge gained his composure, and slowly recovered from his shock. Ellor, Jordur, and Ultime looked confused.

A piece of paper was handed to the judge. The jury sat patiently with satisfying nods and grim smiles on their faces. "By the crowd's decision, the jury's, and my own, we have declared this mage as a Major Threat of Fiore. She will be apprehended by the magic she's been taught. This is my ruling, dismissed." He said with stutters.

Hatsumi just stared at the judge, but the mage didn't even have her blood. She was just raised, but even if she did have her blood, this was simply injust! She couldn't stand it. It was like that time one of the palace boys thought she was nothing but a Princess, who couldn't do anything. She wasn't first in line, she wasn't anything special, just a Princess. Who couldn't fight, or help her country without other people doing it for her. She couldn't even speak her mind. "Hatsumi,…"

"Shut up, Hideko! I don't need any of your "advice" you just stay there and act like father's dog, a'right?" She smirked at her sister, with the most determination and bravery she's had in years. She turned to the crowd, which was staring at her ever since she rose from her seat.

"Stop! This instant. Under Princess's order, this mage will not have be put under this sentence. This trial was unfair in several different ways. Under the Act of Liberty and under the Act of Personal Rights, I declare that this mage is free of her charges!

"Hatsumi sit down! Now." Her sister growled. Her sister's embarrasment was overwhelmingly pleasant. She couldn't even control it, her sister's fingers were taking over into long claws. Hatsumi smirked. "Control your anger sister."

Hideko's eyes widened, she took a deep breath and gained her conscious. She grabbed her coat, and ran away to the castle, in tears. The guards quickly followed her.

The audience stared at her in shock, not quite sure what to do. The perfect princess had just ran out crying, for a reason they didn't know. For the people near enough to know what happened just look bewildered.. The Princess still hadn't mastered her Take Overs?

"Now, you've seen it! My sister is a mage as you all know! You've heard she's quite controlled and powerful, but in reality, if you spark her anger she's just as much of a danger as that mage right there! Do you understand! So by all common sense, she's as dangerous as Hideko, I command you to let her go! This instant!" Hatsumi shouted.

The boy behind Asuka smiled. "Finally, the girl shows some bravery." Ellor looked at him queerly, she studied the dsign on his shirt. It had a name tag and the design of a palace boy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Snots." Even though she said that, she was quite intruiged by the pincess.

Akira stared at the princess. A part of her was greatful, but another part of her wanted to shout that she didn't need any help, after all the princes must be taking pity on her. She didn't need a princess's pity.

"The punishment will go according to as planned. It is true my daughter has not mastered her Take Overs. Because no one has mastered them until it is perfect. Hideko will master it! Hideko is as dangerous as the mage, that is true. But Hideko has a better heart, a better mind, and will always love her country more than that mage. She obvious loves her country more than her sister, she could never let a threat like that mage be free. With my wish, that outrules my youngest, and my oldest daughter who is in tears because of my youngest, we WILL continue with this mages sentence. Her eternity in bars, will erase a threat to our kingdom." The king who had not spoken more than a word till now, had his death glare upon his youngest. He simply turned his back, and walked out. "Oh, and Hatsumi, you can think about what you did and apologize later. Besides that, don't make a fool out of yourself ever again. It makes you look like a slob. Oh and you will find Madam Blendy outside the gate."

"No…not her!" Hatsumi shouted.

"Did I mention that your meal will come when you apologize, or if you wish, when you redeemed yourself, including your lessons." Then the King disappeared. "Pitiful daughter, just like your soft-hearted weakling of a mother." He muttered.

Hatsumi gritted her teeth as tears started to fall, she struck a memory of her mother and ran. She ran past Madam Blendy, and straight to her mother's burial site. The pink haired, tall woman followed her. The parasol shaded her face. "Dear, would you like to talk this out before your lesson?"

"Freak No! You only make it worse!" Silence followed her words.

"Is there something you wish to ask, I can see something's on your mind." She asked, completely ignoring her words.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"C'mon! We can't let them get Akira!" Ellor grabbed everyone, and ran out of the trial arena. Jordur nodded. Although he didn't actually care, but it didn't feel right.

Asuka nodded. "Go on ahead, I need to go find the Princess." Ultime looked at her oddly and shrugged, running after the other two.

Asuka ran out towards the direction the Princess had ran. Odd girl, sticking up for a mage. That wasn't the reason she wanted to talk to her though, the girl might know the piece of information that held the Mage Ban, and how to tear it down. Them main reasons was known, and was kept away from the new generation, but they couldn't have hid such a huge factor from a Princess.

Asuka ran to the front of a lake. "Where is she?" She suddenly turned to a tall woman with a pink and black parasol.

"Forgive me, but if your father hasn't answered this, I obviously have no right to answer your question. But I will tell you this, your mother died protecting a great secret from this kingdom. Your father is a fool for looking down on a woman so great."

Asuka's eyes fell on the Princess. She appeared as if in tears, but the Princess stood up. "I'll be leaving soon." She said.

"I cannot waste anymore time here. I'm nothing more than a dog here, so I have no intention on staying. I will return one day. Please understand, Madam Blendy. And not as your pupil, but as a key in this country's future, will you keep quiet about this?"

Madam Blendy sighed. " can only take charge in a certain portion of my students life, so yes. But you must leave before the second sunrise. I do not think I can hold longer than that." Suddenly it all went silent. A gust of wind blew across the grass. It danced against the wind.

Asuka held her breath, a strong gust carried around her. It was like if it was picking her up. Suddenly the tree root beside her reached up, and tucked her from the waste. It held her up high in the air. The tree looked monstrous.

Madam Blendy slowly turned to Asuka. "What do we have here. I'm sorry, but what ever you heard, cannot stand. I am a mage who fought in the Great War, you do not want to cross me."

Hatsumi looked at Asuka. She realized that it was the girl that had spoken out at the trial. "Your identity please. Madam Blendy, don't harm her."

"Why should I tell you, Princess?"

"Because, you wouldn't have followed me if you didn't want something from me. Could you do that if you were dead?"

"Yes, that's the reason she would talk, child." Madam Blendy said sarcastically. "It is courtesy to give your identity first, dear. So in the name of love, I will tell you my identity in the Princess's stead. My name is Sherry Blendy. Former mage of the guild Blue Pegasus, currently tutor of the Princess's of Fiore. I am one of the Mage Protectors of the kingdom." The woman turned, and lowered her parasol. Her hot pink hair tied in a bun, she slowly removed her glasses and tucked them into the bun. "Identity, please."

"Asuka, Asuka Connell. I already know who you are." Asuka's eyes narrowed. "So now you work for the people under the mage ban."

Sherry's eyes narrowed. "You're Bisca's kid, eh? You've grown into your father's build though. But braver than both of them combined, I see." Her gaze didn't waver, as the tension built up.

"I've been told, I'm looking for the book. I was told it was in your possession."

Asuka flashbacked on that night with Romeo. He had said that Wendy had gave him the first of the book. It might be impossible for someone who has the potential to master both books if they find it They would need a person who hadn't used an ounce of magic in their lives, to have enough room for both of these. There was a rare chance someone could do that. But first they needed the second book. The second book was in the hands of a mage, and or in the hands of royalty or someone close.

"What book. I don't have any book's unless they are in Rogue or Jeel, of course aside from stories and nonfictions."

"Don't play dumb with me; I can shoot just like my parents. Where is **the Sky Godslayer Book**?"

"The Sky Godslayer Book?" Hatsumi whispered, she felt something tug on her gut.

"Ultime, Jordur, go to the castle! I'll go get the others and tell them what happened! Go!" Ellor shouted in fury. Her determination surged through her. Jordur nodded, he grabbed his sister and bolted away.

Ellor ran, she bit her lip, and pressed forward. Out of the gang, she was the one who had determination, and always could see clearly in front of her. Right now, she knew what she had to do. She didn't care what it was for, whenever her gut told her to do this, it was important enough to do it.

"Guys! Over here! It was a mage trial!" She shouted as soon as she spotted Romeo. Romeo turned and yelled loudly for the others. Keet, LIllia, and the twins gathered from the alleyways.

"Oh, then it was no big deal, where are the others?" Lexa asked.

"No! You don't get it!" She huffed, out of breath. "It wasn't any trial! It was Akira's! She's being in a life sentence to prison!"

Romeo's eyes bulged out of his head. "What! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Lower your voice!" Xela glared holes into Romeo. The dragonslayer was pissed as well. "What are we going to do about it!"

"Why would we do anything about it?" Keet finally mumbled something out of his fat mouth.

"Because, we dragged her into this mess!" Lexa hissed. "So what abtou Jordur and Ultime, did they get captured! What about Asuka, she's usually the first one here!"

"Jordur and Ultime are heading to the palace. Asuka said she needed to head after the princess. Something about a book."

Romeo nodded gravely. "Alright, let's go meet up with Jordur and Ultime. If we try hard enough, maybe we can get to Akira before she's put behind bars."

"Alright, let's go!" Lilia nodded, she bolted towards the castle. She could smell the rotten ice. The others raced after her.

They passed streets of people, soon crossed a bridge and arrived at the gardens. The guards let them pass, since it was open to the public during opening hours.

Inside the garden, hedge mazes grew left and right. Beautiful flowers blooming everywhere. Xela was the first one to find the exit this time. She led them straight to the doors, where Jordur and Ultime were standing. A huge crowd was with them. It seemed a mage drew a rare opportunity to insult an individual.

"She just went in. They just closed the gates." Jordur hissed as they waited from the far side of the crowd, You could barely make out the doors locking closed. "You were too late."

Ultime sighed. "We might be able to try another way. I talked to one of the guards, there's a visitor friendly wing of the castle. And I saw part of that building connects to this one. It's going to be risky though."

Ellor nodded. "Should we try it." Lilia looked at the twins. Usually Asuka dealt with this. "Let's go for it. Romeo, Keet, bring up back up!" Lexa commanded.

They ran all the way to the other guarded side. They stood before the monstrous doors. The guards stared at them, but parted ways.

The stood calmly and walked into the building normally. They stared at the doors that said Do Not Enter. They nodded. Lilia ran to the other side of the room, and set a tapestry on fire. "Oh no! Look out! A fire!" She feigned.

She nodded to the others, as the people evacuated in a hurry, the fire spread rapidly, and abnormally. "Hurry!" LIllia shouted in a misleading tone.

Ellor pushed the door open, everyone passed through. Suddenly the guards rushed in. "Hey! Not that way! Lady!"

Lilia's voice could be heard through the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just meet up with my friends later. I thought I was heading into the right hall, my bad, there was so many people running. Is it just me or is it getting dark in here?" She coughed out.

Jordur shook his head. "Horrible actress. Let's go."

"We'll go but what is that?" Lexa pointed to a huge tapestry, decorated with pictures of a war. Incriptions written all over the tapestry. None of it was readable but some words were easily noticed.. Their parent's names were all over them.

And one grand title. **The Death of the Mage Era.**


End file.
